


Project LEVI

by AbbyS686



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Levi, Canon Divergence, Levi uses it/itself pronouns, M/M, Scientist Hange Zoë, just really fucked up savages that eat people, soldier erwin, titans are not giants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyS686/pseuds/AbbyS686
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years and millions of dollars poured into the project the world's first ever android comes into reality, a made for killing machine named Project LEVI. After having been forced behind walls in a failing attempt of saving themselves from the cannibal savages humanity is more than ready to strike back and with the help of their loyal machine. The idea of it having a mind of its own not even crossing the military leader's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I should be updating my other fic but this idea has been in my head for a long time and I really wanted to write this. So please enjoy my new favorite thing that is Android!Levi

It had taken them years to develop the technology, to create the one thing that may just maybe allow them to survive. Project LEVI it was named, the name directly translating to “joined” something only hoped to achieve at this point. To join humans with the rest of the world beyond the walls. Hanji stepped back from the finished android with a wide smile across their face. They had finally finished creating this perfect soldier. 

 

“Awake.” The simple word was programmed into the android in order to activate it. The word was too easy in Hanji’s eyes but their leader had wanted it. That didn’t stop Hanji from making sure the android would only respond to certain voices. They couldn’t let this piece of pure killing material fall into the wrong hands. Hanji was pulled from her thought when the android opened it’s eyes. They flashed a bright blue before settling into a stormy grey colour. Hanji had done their best to make sure that the android looked as human as possible, perhaps it would calm the public when they found out if it looked human. 

 

“Initiating activation sequence.” The android’s voice was robotic, unnatural, and it was cold. It almost seemed to pierce through the scientist, sending shivers down their spine. 

 

“Project LEVI active. Orders?” Hanji had made sure the android would be prompt and to the point but it was at that moment that they realized they didn’t have orders to give it. The machine was made to do nothing more but fight this endless war, but even in a test run it seemed ready to follow anything, a certain determination that shouldn’t be there in it’s eyes. That was a too human look. Hanji grabbed their clipboard as they began to take notes. 

 

“Activated quickly… voice might be subject to change… looks human enough to pass…” They muttered as they wrote, glancing up to find the android intently staring at them.

 

“Orders.” It repeated again in the same freezing cold voice. It almost sent chills down Hanji’s spine. 

 

“This is just a test run. If you could please exemplar your basic movements.” Hanji stated, trying to keep their voice calm, in all honestly this was exciting to the scientist. The first ever android. 

 

They watched as the android stood, it seemed bored as it walked in a circle, stretching its arms out and wiggling it’s fingers. It seemed in full control over it’s body. Maybe they wouldn’t have to run any more tests. Project LEVI seemed ready to introduce to the leader of the army.

 

Hanji took notes as the android moved, it almost seemed perfect on the first run. Well of course Hanji had planned for it to be perfect but they hadn’t expected such results so soon. With the android’s back turned to them they moved closer to the android, reaching out to touch it. If they were right, the android would even feel warm to the touch so they rested their fingertips on it’s shoulder for just a second before they felt themselves being thrown through the air, landing on their back with a loud grunt. 

Did… did Project LEVI just throw them? The way the android stared down at Hanji seemed to say so. Was it because they had touched it? No, that couldn’t be it. The android wasn’t meant to react to those who were programmed in as friends. The android didn’t have a mind complex enough to act out against the very scientist that had created it. But it had. That had to be changed.

 

“That will be all for now.” They said when they stood, the android promptly moved back to it’s table, sitting in the position it sat before and shutting down, eyes going dark. Hanji took a deep breath, okay, maybe it wasn’t quite ready to introduce to the army, but they would make sure that it did get ready. Hopefully soon. 

 

***

 

Training was always interesting to watch, assessing and making sure that everyone was ready. There was a plan to go beyond the walls. None of the soldiers had been briefed or even told about this plan, it was nothing more than a rumour among them but they were still preparing. They didn’t need to know what he was planning, they just had to be ready for it. 

 

Erwin Smith was a soldier quickly climbing the ranks through means that others just assumed was luck. Erwin himself did not consider himself lucky, just smart, smarter than the rest of the soldiers. Or maybe he was just cocky. Either way, many higher up officials had their eyes on him including the one studying him now. They could use a soldier with that kind of power. So watching Erwin train was probably the most interesting of all. His movements, his actions, every single thing he did was recorded for a very simple purpose. 

 

What better way to program the android than using a more than talented soldier? 

 

At least that was that scientist’s reasoning behind it and given that no one could create the android he needed but Hanji, he had to listen. So he had to trust the scientist and hope that nothing would go awry. As the military leader he couldn’t let things slip out of his control with the savages named titans. But he did need to check the progress from time to time. He turned away from the training grounds, Hanji had performed their first test of the machine earlier and he was sure it must be at least functional enough to see it’s controller after all the time spent on it already. 

 

***

 

“Awake.” That was the second time LEVI had heard those words, his system starting immediately. For the second time the android opened his eyes, only this time he didn’t just see the same person as before. Instead someone was standing beside the person in the white lab coat. He was taller, with dark brown hair pulled back and covered with a cheesy cowboy hat. It was the look in his eyes that intrigued the android. The man looked excited, but not in a way LEVI was sure he would like. LEVI was pulled from his train of thought when it realized that both the humans were staring at it.

 

Of course. It had forgotten to state it’s pre programmed saying.

 

“Initiating activation sequence.” Why did the coding behind such simple words have to be so difficult in LEVI’s database? How hard was it to make an easier code?  Having to read all the different things he was supposed to say and what not in some kind of weird code language was not what LEVI wanted to do. It was the main reason he hadn’t started up the first few times that scientist had tried to wake him. Still busy reading the code. But then the human would just add more and LEVI would end up even more confused. So eventually LEVI had just woken itself up, anything to stop from more coding overwhelming it. 

 

“Project LEVI active. Orders?” Now that coding was just stupid to LEVI. Did it really have to ask for orders? It was pretty obvious they had created it for the purpose of following them so they should give it orders without LEVI having to ask. Right? It seemed like just more coding to clog up it’s brain. 

 

“It’s working perfectly isn’t it? I thought you said it had an issue earlier.” Levi did not like the voice of the man speaking. It was dark and commanding, demanding all the attention from the room. He had a cold look in his eyes, and more than anything LEVI hated the way he looked at it. The man looked at it as if it was nothing but an object to control. LEVI didn’t like that. But as far as these humans were concerned LEVI was mindless and something inside LEVI told it that maybe things should stay that way. The scientist had mentioned an issue earlier, had LEVI done something wrong? It thought it had done everything right. Show off, protect itself. That was what the coding said right? LEVI hadn’t misread it, right?

 

LEVI snapped back into focus when it saw the man moving closer to him, curious but still not moving.

 

“Orders?” It asked again, doing it’s best to keep it’s eyes still. The man circled the table the android sat on a few times, staring holes into the humanoid being that sat as still and indifferent as possible.

 

“Stand up.” That cold voice that LEVI hated spoke and order, LEVI obeying almost immediately in the hopes of escaping that cold gaze. It could act as the mindless robot, but under that gaze LEVI felt different. 

 

“Walk. Move. Show me that you are worth the money I spent.” Each command was said with an almost bored expression on his face, he seemed absolutely and completely uninterested in what LEVI was doing. LEVI didn’t even hesitate before obeying, it figured that the consequences would be severe if it didn’t, even if it wasn’t sure why so much money had supposedly been spent on it.

 

“I don’t see what the problem earlier was Hanji. It seems responsive enough. Introduce the new information to it and then release it to the public.” The man said, turning away from LEVI finally and leaving the room, the atmosphere calming almost immediately. 

 

“That will be all for now.” The scientist named Hanji said when the man had left, LEVI sitting back in his place before shutting down. The second time it was allowed to awaken and it was so quick once again.

 

It wondered how much trouble it would to rewrite itself.

 

***


	2. Comrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I meant to have this out a week ago but I just felt like it was missing something and I still feel like it's missing something and ahhh ;-;

Great. Just what it needed, more coding shoved into it’s brain this time it mostly seemed to be movements though. Something that LEVI found interesting were they preparing it for something? It couldn't be sure, but it was more than a little annoyed with the extra reading material it had been given. Not that it could complain, not without giving away the fact that LEVI had a mind past what the coding said. So it just sat there, memorizing the new coding that it had been given.

The door to the room opened, the scientist from before entering. LEVI wanted to groan, this could only mean that either it was going to get more reading material, or another test run that might cause LEVI to fuck up again. But of course LEVI couldn’t do anything, so it sat there, it’s groans internalized.

“Awake.” LEVI allowed his eyes to light up at that word, a tiny bit of it thankful for being able to stretch it’s joints after sitting for so long.

“Initiating activation sequence.” LEVI almost paused halfway through saying that, it’s voice had changed. Had that what the parts of the coding it hadn’t gotten to yet said? It sounded more like the scientist in a way, but it’s voice was deeper, LEVI found himself liking it. Apparently the scientist did too because a smile spread across their face.

“Much better voice… more human.” They muttered as they took notes. LEVI wondered why they had to do that, take notes on it. They had created it right? Wouldn’t they know what it was like given they had coded it? But as always, LEVI said nothing, it couldn’t.

“Project LEVI active. Orders?”

“Today I’m to introduce you to your comrades.” Hanji felt a bit weird talking to an android, one who probably didn’t even understand them but maybe they were reminding themself out loud. Hanji was nervous, unsure if the android would even respond appropriately but they couldn’t ignore the orders of their leader. LEVI gave a slight nod at the order, standing from it’s spot on the table and walking over to the scientist.

Comrades? There were more? LEVI wasn’t sure what the scientist meant by that but it was somewhat intrigued by the prospect of seeing more of the facility it was made in. If anything, maybe these comrades would be more interesting and less loud than the scientist was.

“Follow me.” A simple command, LEVI didn't need to scour his brain for the coding to answer that, that was just common sense. So it stood, following Hanji out of the lab and through a labyrinth of halls, too many turns for LEVI to bother trying to keep track of. Just keep moving forward and follow this person in a lab coat and LEVI didn't have to worry. But it did worry. An emotion that was much too human for a machine.

LEVI had a distinct feeling that it had messed up in the first time he was awoken, it still wasn’t sure what it had done but if it messed up again LEVI knew he might not be awoken ever again. So it worried, but showed nothing as always, keeping the same blank face that had been programmed into it’s system.

“Your comrades don't know about you yet so they might be surprised. You don't have permission to lash out or attack any of them if they attempt to approach you.” Hanji said, LEVI giving a slight nod in understanding but maybe not enough of one for the brunette to notice.

“Not that you can understand me… That new coding should be fine though.” The brunette continued as if LEVI hadn't done anything. It confused LEVI, the fact that no one noticed how much he did understand, how much they thought he relied on that coding. It was like he was nothing more than an animal. LEVI pushed those thoughts down, he couldn't think about that right now.

“Here we are.” Hanji gestured to a set of closed doors with a smile.

“Orders?” LEVI asked the only thing he knew he was allowed to say, more questions on it’s lips but unsure if it was even allowed to say more.

“Stay calm.” Was all Hanji said before opening the doors, leading LEVI into a large room filled with soldiers, some standing some sitting in an assortment of chairs. A small makeshift stage and podium were at the front of the room, that's where Hanji led LEVI next, the soldiers all turning to stare at the newcomer.

Stay calm? Was that even a command in his programming? LEVI didn't feel calm, not with all those eyes on it. Not with having to desperately scour its brain to find out if there was an action to accompany “stay calm”. LEVI almost tripped when it reached the stage, standing upon it next to the brunette scientist. Hanji cleared their throat and tapped the microphone once to make sure it was working before speaking.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you were all gathered here today. I’d like to introduce you to your new comrade!” They exclaimed, gesturing to LEVI with a smile. LEVI paused, it’s eyes running rapidly back and forth across the room where all eyes were on him. He paused when he saw a hand raised.

“My apologies but he doesn’t look like much. Why is he being introduced like this?” A soldier said as he stood, his hand in a fist over his heart as a salute. LEVI was confused, he? Was LEVI a he? It wasn’t sure but it didn’t like that this soldier had the nerve to essentially say it was useless. It narrowed it’s eyes, staring at the soldier with discontempt. It didn’t like the man, hopefully LEVI wouldn’t have to work with him.

“That is a valid concern. But this soldier is far more superior than any other and will lead us to victory against those savages who call themselves titans.” LEVI shivered when it heard that voice, the cold voice from before. The man from before stepped out and it took all LEVI had to not glare. But it couldn’t. It couldn’t let this man know it’s real intelligence. LEVI almost jumped when the man placed his hand on it’s shoulder, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“This one has been specially trained and will be our saviour to join us to the outside world.” He stated, staring out at the crowd of soldiers as if daring them to challenge his claims.

No one dared to do so, only staring at LEVI, in either shock or awe LEVI couldn’t tell. But then one soldier clapped, a loud jarring sound that LEVI had never heard before, pounding in it’s ears as more soldiers join in. Humans sure were weird.

Before it knew it LEVI was led out of the room, the scientist holding one of it’s hands excitedly and the man with a firm hand on LEVI’s shoulder.

“It worked! They like it!” Hanji exclaimed, almost bouncing from overenthusiasm, the man on the other side of LEVI nodded.

“Now we can truly test this thing.” He patted LEVI’s shoulder roughly, a small clanging heard from the force. It made the two freeze, and LEVI to be shocked. Had it made that sound? It sounded hollow, sounded fake, it was a sound LEVI hated.

“Oops. I guess I need to pad that a bit more.” Hanji joked when they had recovered.

“Make sure to do that.” The man said, that cold voice returning as he turned and walked away, the former, brighter atmosphere gone. LEVI watched him go, more than a bit confused. But more than that, unsettled about what was to come.

***

Erwin walked back to the barracks among his comrades, his mind a turmoil. Who was that man on the stage? Better yet, what was he? Someone or something that could finish the war they had been fighting and in their favour? It sounded farfetched and Erwin was suspicious.

“Oi Erwin!” Erwin turned at the sound of his name, turning to see his bunkmate running towards him.

“Nile, what did you think of that?” Erwin asked immediately, needing to know his thoughts considering he was the one to speak up at the meeting itself.

“Bullshit. There’s no way that tiny skinny weak looking thing can save us. Kenny and Hanji have finally gone insane.” Nile stated bluntly, walking beside Erwin. “You won’t catch me dead listening to whoever the fuck that punk is.”

Erwin just nodded, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his friend but acknowledging his thoughts. But the more he thought about it the more he disagreed. That raven-haired man on the stage had a certain look in his eyes and Erwin was curious. He would get to the bottom of this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you may be wondering why Erwin is using he/him pronouns for LEVI when LEVI uses it/itself and that's just because Erwin doesn't know, similar to everyone else in this story.
> 
> Oh and on another note, I am looking for a beta reader or two for this so feel free to contact me on tumblr if you're interested :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing Eruri but I'm looking forward to continuing this fic! Please leave kudos or a comment or feel free to contact me on [My Tumblr](http://attack-on-stevenuniverse.tumblr.com)


End file.
